Anakin's Rage
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: When Anakin accidentally let's his anger lose right in front of Ahsoka, what will happen? And will Ahsoka ever feel safe around him again? Or while she forever look at him with fear? NOT AN ANISOKA!


**Description: When Anakin accidentally let's his anger lose right in front of Ahsoka, what will happen? And will Ahsoka ever feel safe around him again? Or while she forever look at him with fear?**

* * *

It was a brutal battle, many men lost, good men, great men, but while Anakin did care for his men, his mind always remained on one part of the battle…

**~!~!~!~!~!~FLASHBACK~!~!~!~!~!~**

_Anakin heard the screams surround him, they were so loud that it could've deafened him. The screams were getting louder and louder by the second, some of them were of pain, others of fear, but most of them were of other men calling out to their brothers. Anakin looked to his right, seeing his Captain for 7 years starting to be surrounded by Commando and Super Battle Droids. Quickly, Anakin ran to Captain Rex, jumping up, and plunging his lightsaber into the back of a Super Battle Droid, jumping to the next, and the next, and the next, repeating it until the Supers fell. He then stood beside his Captain, and said "Thought you were having more fun than me." Rex chuckled, and said "Never, Sir, you're always the life of the party." Anakin chuckled too, before Force pushing the rest of the Commandos away from them, landing on their "chests" and slicing off their heads._

_Anakin smiled as he stood, looking over the now droid littered ground around him, he frowned when he saw only 12 of his men were still walking and breathing. Then, he pulled his comlink to his mouth, and he asked into it "Ahsoka, do you hear me?" "I'm right behind you," a voice said, making him slightly jump when he heard it. He turned around, seeing his cheeky Padawan of 2 years there. He sighed, and asked "Will you stop doing that?" "Are you annoyed by it?" She asked, smiling, he nodded, and she replied with "Well then, no." He groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and she laughed slightly. The Clones knew what the 2 were doing, whenever there was a horrible battle they would try to liven the remaining with their bickering, it always worked. As Anakin spoke with Rex about what to do next, Ahsoka looked behind her Master, her eyes widening when she saw a knife coming directly for him. _

_Thinking fast, she pushed him out of the way, her side facing the blade, before it plunged into her side where her ribs were, directly under her heart. Anakin was about to scold his Padawan for assaulting him when he heard the curse "Stang!" being uttered from the sky. He sat up, starring at his Padawan-who was now laying one the her right side on the ground, surrounded by some of his men, while blood seeped out around the still plunged in knife. Instantly he was at her side, holding her close, assuring her she would be ok, that she wouldn't die. She groaned in pain though as he held her, he looked at the knife in her side, before gripping it roughly, and almost yanking it out of her. She cried out, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes, Anakin frowned, then, following the trajectory of the knife, he looked up, and saw a shady man running away from them on the near Cliffside. He looked at Rex and ordered "Rex!" Hoping he would understand, thankfully, he did. Taking out his pistol, the Clone Captain shot the ground near the man, making it crumble, and also making him fall down. It wasn't a lethal fall, so when he neared the ground, 5 Clones ran over to him, and arrested him._

_Anakin waited for the gunship that the Clone medic, Patch, had called down. Patch took out the small med-pack he held on his belt, taking out the gauze, and wrapping it around her chest and sides quickly and tightly. She hissed lightly, her face scrunching up with pain, Patch frowned under his helmet, and told her "I'm sorry, Commander, I'm trying to stop the bleeding." She looked at him with pain in her eyes, and she nodded, hissing once more as more pain spread. Patch looked at Anakin, and told him "Press down on the wound, try to stop the bleeding." Nodding to the medic, Anakin quickly placed both his hands on the wound before pressing all his weight down on her._

_Ahsoka's skin was fairly pale by the time the gunship landed, she was still bleeding heavily, and she had fainted from the pain which completely frightened him, slowly, Anakin picked his Padawan up, carrying her onto the gunship, followed by the man who "stabbed" her, and the rest of his men. Anakin sent glares of pure hatred to the man, but he simply smiled at the Knight, and if it weren't for Ahsoka in his arms, he might have wrung the frakker's neck. But as soon as they landed, Anakin bolted out of the gunship, trying his best not to move Ahsoka as he ran to the Med Bay. _

_He laid her down on one of the beds in there, and a Droid rolled over to him quickly, the Droid asked "What seems to be the problem?" "She was stabbed in the side by her ribs," Anakin quickly explained "and she won't stop bleeding." The Droid nodded and started putting the IVs into her along with other stuff before moving to her wound, opening up the gauze, and looking at the wound. Anakin looked at it as well, not believing what he saw, it looked as if it had gotten worse. The Droid said "By the amount of blood she seemed to have lost," the Droid said, motioning to the blood stain on Anakin's tunic where he carried and held her. The Droid told him "She will need blood." Anakin nodded, and said "What's her blood type? I'll go get the blood while you patch her up." "AB+." It told him, before turning back to Ahsoka to stitch her._

**~!~!~!~!~!~FLASHBACK OVER~!~!~!~!~!~**

After that Anakin had gotten the blood, Ahsoka was stitched back up and she was fine in a matter of a few hours. When she was ok enough-and when Anakin allowed her permission-they both went to the guy who threw the knife, who was currently being held in a small quarters since there was no cell on the ship. Anakin looked at the men by the door guarding it, and told them "If either of us tell you to let us out, do so." "Sir yes sir!" They said, saluting, Anakin nodded to them, and walked in as soon as the door slid open. Anakin walked in, and looked at the man who sat across from him behind a table, Anakin growled lightly, holding his anger back the best he could. Anakin then asked "Who are you?" "Friends call me Blade." The man said, not looking up at the angered Jedi. Anakin then asked "Why did you throw the knife?" "Um, I don't know," Blade said, finally looking at him but as if he were stupid, "maybe to kill you. But then _she_ pushed you out of the way." Blade then looked to Ahsoka, who looked at him with no anger in her eyes, only disappointment, she shrugged, and said "I was doing what was right, I wouldn't allow my friend to die." Blade smiled, and asked her "How did you feel when the knife sunk into your skin? When you felt as if you were to die at the hand of a man who is not a Sith, not even a bounty hunter? Did you feel weak? Did you see the Light?" Ahsoka showed no fear to the man, she simply told him "I do not fear Death." Blade chuckled, and said "Your Master sure seems to," he then looked to Anakin, and asked "Tell me, Skywalker, how did it feel to watch your Padawan bleed out? How did it feel to know that because of her own sacrifice, she would die? And how did it feel to know, that you failed to save another person that you loved?" He smiled as Anakin looked at him with hatred, Blade then told him "Since she's still alive, I guess you shouldn't feel bad, but then again, that scar she has will remind you every day that you failed to protect her." That sent Anakin off the edge.

Anakin slammed the table away, grabbing Blade by his neck, and slamming him against the wall. As Blade gasped for breathe, Anakin growled low, and told him "I will break you in two for saying that. Until my final breath, I will protect my Padawan." "And we saw how that went," Blade said, coughing slightly as the grip on is neck tightened, he then smiled, and told the Jedi "And plus Skywalker, I don't fear you," Blade looked past Anakin to Ahsoka, then looked back at Anakin "unlike someone does now." Anakin frowned, and looked behind him to Ahsoka. She looked at him with pure fear in her eyes, he also noticed that she was slightly shaking as she looked at him. Anakin left Blade drop to the floor and he said "Ahsoka, I-" "Trooper," she told the men outside, "I'm done here, let me out." "Yes sir." The troop said, opening the door and letting her out.

Blade smiled and chuckled as Anakin stared at the door, Anakin felt disgusted with himself, he can't believe he let his anger get the best of him, especially in front of Ahsoka. Blade said "You really messed up this time, Skywalker, letting you anger take control of you, and right in front of your Padawan. How are you-" "Shut up!" Anakin ordered, grabbing him once more by his neck, and hissing at him "I swear, if you talk about Ahsoka like that again, I will kill you without hesitation." Blade nodded, and Anakin dropped him back onto the ground, before walking out of the room, and to the quarters he shared with Ahsoka.

Once he got to the quarters, he walked in, and asked "Ahsoka?" He found her lying on her bed, her back facing him as she stared at the wall. He frowned, walked over to her, and placed a hand on her hip, making her jump lightly. He pulled his hand away and whispered "Sorry," She looked up at him, and he noticed the fear that was still installed in her eyes "are you ok?" She frowned and she said "I'm…fine." "No you're not," He told her, sitting on his bed so she had no choice but to tell him "what's wrong Ahsoka?" She told him "Nothing, I just…never seen you so _angry_." He sighed, and asked her "You know you mean a lot to me, right Ahsoka?" She nodded, and he told her "The reason the man-Blade-was able to make me angry was because he was right. I should've sensed the knife so you wouldn't have had to take it for me. Snips, the last thing I want you to do, is to waste your life for me." He smiled lightly at her and told her "It's my job to protect _you, _not the other way around." She nodded, and said "Yes, Master." He smiled more, and said "Come here." opening his arms, and slowly, with slight fear, she placed herself in his arms, feeling safe as they wrapped around her. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, when Anakin broke away from her, he looked down at her, and saw her eyes closed, smiling, he placed her down in her bed for her to rest. He looked down at her, and said "I promise you, Ahsoka, I will never use my rage around you ever again." Silently, he kissed her forehead, and whispered into her left lek "I promise."

**END**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know I haven't updated ANYTHING in FOREVER but I have been super busy over the school year and my personal has been Hell, but I'm back! Hopefully I wil be updating _Hope_ sometime soon and will get mroe One-Shots and Songfics up over the Summer, thanks guys! Bye!**


End file.
